Dolor Amatista: Porque te amo tanto
by Lacie Neko Baskerville
Summary: Realmente es un one-short con algunos diálogos y situaciones del manga de Gravitation. Yuki reflexiona acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Shuichi. ¿Será hora ya de dejar el pasado atrás y dejar de resistirse ante el poder de la gravedad?


**Dolor amatista**

**Porque te amo tanto**

Estoy en el equipo, tratando de encontrar la inspiración que me acabo de perder. Los últimos días han sido muy difíciles para mí después de que Shuichi y yo tuvimos esa discusión. Se veía tan derrotado y conforme cuando yo le demostré ese amor aparente. Su imagen no podía salir de mi cabeza, sus ojos tristes y derrotados, la solución para mí cada día, aquellos labios que rezan con devoción sólo satisfechos con mis besos.

Sin embargo, mis sentimientos no son como él pensaba. Siempre he querido decir y demostrarle qué tan grande es mi amor. Sin embargo, no estoy acostumbrado a hacer algo así. A él duele cuando grito por mi falta de tacto, odio que sea tan resignado ahora, desde ese momento.

Todo empezó cuando le dije: "Canta si es lo que quieres"

Es cierto que siempre veía a Kitazawa en la presencia de Shuichi. Tenía miedo de expresar mi amor, no quería ser afectuoso con Shuichi, me sentía temeroso de poder estar demostrándole mi amor a un recuerdo del pasado y no a mi pequeño cantante.

Sin embargo, mi corazón duele más cuando pienso en las últimas palabras que hablamos ese día. Maldita sea, como poder olvidar la bella expresión en su rostro... diciendo esas palabras, nunca pensé que lo haría jamás.

- Tú puedes seguir queriendo a Kitazawa-san.

Yo estaba sorprendido. Muy sorprendido.

- Por supuesto que prefiero que me ames solo a mí.

Me dolía todo el corazón, porque aquel hiperactivo muchacho también estaba sufriendo de forma irremediable y tan dolorosa a la vez. Las lágrimas salieron sin ningún problema de mis ojos, provocando la incertidumbre y la culpa a la vez en su ya herido corazón por tener que compartir mi cariño, supuestamente, con alguien más, la sensación de que quizás era su culpa. Y pienso que en parte es culpa suya, por haberse resignado.

Pero no todo en su vida es la resignación y el amor incondicional para mí, ya que también tiene sueños, aspiraciones. Él es un gran cantante, yo soy capaz de reconocerlo, a pesar de sus composiciones, que a menudo dejan mucho que desear. Desde que empezamos a vivir juntos, siempre pensé que su primera prioridad en la vida era para mí, era muy presuntuoso en ese tema, yo siempre estaba orgulloso de ser el número uno en el corazón de Shuichi.

- Abandona la banda y deja de cantar. -Le dije-.

Había subestimado sus sueños, sus metas.

- Si yo soy más importante para ti que cantar... es hora de que me demuestres que soy el número uno en tu corazón.

¿Te acuerdas, Shuichi? Fue allí cuando me dijiste que tú no eras Yuki... y que la música era tu vida. Nunca te vi tan desesperado por demostrar lo tan importante que era para ti la música, nunca me molesté en comprenderlo. Ahora que lo pienso... realmente entiendo cuando me gritaste mientras te quejabas de mi falta de carácter por el pasado. Tú estabas tan molesto que me dejaste solo... y esta vez era yo el que estaba buscándote, para hacerte saber que yo podía realmente amarte sinceramente. Un beso selló todo. Una promesa inicial en mí para ti... ¿Quieres ser mi ángel? un ángel que me ayude a poner el pasado atrás...

Te amo, Shuichi. Trato de mostrar ahora que el pasado ha quedado atrás, al lado del nombre de Yuki. Tú pensaste que el anillo que te di antes de nuestro viaje a Nueva York no significa para mí lo que pensabas, pero te equivocas... Me gustaría poder decirte, decirte que significa mucho más de lo que piensas, pero realmente quiero ser valiente y reunir el valor para decírtelo en persona. Realmente te quiero, incluso me da miedo de lo que te amo, mi cabeza ya no es capaz de darme la razón o la sabiduría que antes me caracterizaba, pero creo que ahora es irrelevante, porque ya no necesito pensar mucho para saber que te amo…porque yo he decidido cambiar poco a poco, y sé que me ayudarás.

Lo harás, ¿verdad?

- Yuki, estoy en casa.

Santo dios de la cordura y la inspiración, no me di cuenta del momento de tu llegada. Tú sonríes, como siempre, la propagación de tu alegría para mí es como un milagro, haciendo que mis labios se curvaran en una sonrisa en la que se inicia un suspiro. Mi niño, has entrado en mí como una enfermedad que no pienso borrar jamás. Lentamente abandono mi computadora y te invito a sentarte en mi regazo. Por supuesto, no eres capaz de negarte. Mis brazos alrededor de ti, aferrándose a tu cintura, dejándote aturdido.

- ¿Te sucede algo? -preguntaste.

- Bienvenido a casa.

Tú sonreíste y disfrutaste del momento, pensando que tal vez no volvería a suceder. Pero tú te equivocas, porque yo lo voy a repetir una y otra vez hasta que te das cuenta que eres el único idiota en mi corazón, no hay nadie más que tú. Ahora lo sé... que este sentimiento tan enigmático, fantástico y elocuente, no tiene límites.

- Te amo, Yuki...

- Eiri. -Yo recomiendo.

- ¿Perdón?

- El nombre no tiene nada que ver conmigo, me llaman por mi nombre, niño.

Me miraste con sorpresa, Shuichi, sin poder entenderme.

- Eiri...

No sabía que mi tonto y corto nombre podría sonar tan atractivo al salir de tus apetitosos labios, que siempre me llaman con indirectas.

- Una vez más...

- Eiri...

Te beso lentamente el cuello, tú te estremeces.

A partir de ahora, voy a dejar que hagas lo que quieras para que puedas curar mi corazón de esa enfermedad que se llama pasado. Hazme tu esclavo eterno, tu vida. Ahora seré yo el que luche, voy a luchar para ser tu prioridad número uno, así como tú lo eres en mi vida. Nunca más serás un dolor amatista, yo me encargaré de amarte todos los días de nuestra vida juntos. Estaré junto a ti y te daré muchas sonrisas y haré que tus lágrimas sean de felicidad, como una potente lluvia de amor. Créeme, lo haré.

Porque te amo tanto.

**END**

**14/02/2010**

**Namida no Megami**

**¡FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN!**


End file.
